Sentido de la vida
by VannCrows
Summary: He Cheng se encuentra solo en su penthouse lidiando con sus pensamientos hasta que recibe un mensaje que aliviará su ajetreado estado. Leves insinuaciones en la dinámica de He Cheng/Qiu. Abarca acontecimientos del capítulo 245 desde la perspectiva de He Cheng.


Luego de volver del aeropuerto después de acompañar a su hermano, aún se sentía algo inquieto al recordar todo lo presenciado durante las últimas horas, su compañero Qiu repentinamente lo llamaba por teléfono para advertirle cómo un grupo de cerca de más de 20 matones perseguían a He Tian y al parecer también a un amigo suyo. No esperó a que el otro terminara de hablar y se dirigió a su auto para embarcarse inmediatamente al lugar en el que le indicó que se estaba realizando la persecución. Al acercarse al lugar señalado no le pareció notar señales de conflicto o algo que diera indicios de que cerca se estaba llevando a cabo una cacería de un grupo de hombres a 2 adolescentes. Cuando estaba a punto de estacionarse para llamar a su compañero por más indicaciones vio a lo lejos algo que lo sorprendió bastante, su hermano caminando a toda prisa a quién sabe donde llevando en sus brazos a un chico de cabello rojo, a quien además presentía haber visto antes. No esperó más y toco la bocina de su auto logrando al instante captar la atención del otro.

No costó demasiado convencerlo de subir al auto, siendo éste el primero en hablar.

"Rápido, vamos al hospital".

No hizo preguntas ya que la respuesta era obvia al ver el estado del chico en el regazo de su hermano, por lo que continuaron en silencio rumbo al hospital más cercano.

Las horas siguientes transcurrieron con bastante lentitud, mientras He Tian corrió a toda prisa para que atendieran a su amigo él decidió permanecer en el estacionamiento a la espera del otro, quién al pasar dos horas se dignó a aparecer sólo para pedirle que pagara la cuenta del hospital.

"Paga la cuenta, yo después te explicaré los detalles".

No sentía el mayor interés por hacer lo que le decía, el acatar ordenes de otros era algo que sólo hacía si es que estas estaban relacionadas con su trabajo, pero de parte de otras personas, aunque éste fuera su hermano era una idea que no terminaba de agradarle.

"Ok, no olvides tus palabras"

Terminé accediendo ya que finalmente los gastos que implican una hospitalización eran algo que no afectaba en nada su bolsillo, y además no podía evitar sentir cierta curiosidad por la explicación que el otro le daría sobre lo que estaba pasando y quién era exactamente ese chico pelirrojo por quién tan desesperadamente corrió hacia el hospital y por el cual además se atrevió a pedir su ayuda y no ignorarlo y mandarlo a la mierda como hacía siempre.

Al cabo de otras dos horas más nuevamente salió del hospital y esta vez entra al auto.

"Vámonos"

"¿Despertó?

"Sí…vámonos"

La primera mitad del camino reinó el silencio absoluto, hasta que su hermano decidió explicar a grandes rasgos y sin entrar en detalles lo ocurrido con su amigo y la relación que tenían los pandilleros que los perseguían con éste, le pidió además que se encargara de mantener alejados a esos tipos de su amigo y que le brindara tanto a el como a su madre toda la seguridad necesaria. Nuevamente se encontró sorprendido a pesar de que mantuvo su expresión intacta e inexpresiva durante todo el viaje, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había visto a He Tian preocupado por otro ser…en aquella ocasión por ordenes de su padre él mismo tuvo que interferir y arrebatarle aquel ser del cual su hermano pequeño se había encariñado y generado un vínculo, y en esta ocasión nuevamente sería el mismo quién interferiría en la vida de He Tian…

"Yo no hago trabajos de caridad, ¿cuáles son las condiciones?"

La situación aún continuaba dando vueltas en su cabeza, aunque su lado racional le indicaba que había hecho lo correcto al aprovechar esta oportunidad para que He Tian al fin volviera a reunirse con su padre, sus emociones le jugaban en contra y no podía evitar sentir un gran remordimiento al impulsar a su único hermano a encontrarse con un hombre que obviamente odia solo por negocios familiares.

Se dirigió al estacionamiento del hotel en el cual se alojaba para aparcar allí su auto y posteriormente subir y dirigirse al penthouse del cual es dueño. Al entrar se quitó los zapatos y se encaminó al sofá para recostarse sobre el, había comenzado a dolerle la cabeza lo que significaba que su humor no tardaría en estropearse aún más. Súbitamente sintió la vibración de su teléfono móvil, inicialmente pensó en ignorarlo, pero la vibración continuaba, por lo que mientras lanzaba maldiciones sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo para comprobar quién era la molestia que perturbaba su ya terrible día.

"Hey, me encargué de la basura que molestaba a tu hermano, no hubo muertes, pero al menos la mitad tiene sus huesos rotos"

"Espero como mínimo una compensación monetaria por esto, ya estoy harto de cuidarle el culo a todo el mundo"

No pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa al leer esos mensajes, ese tipo nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.

"Vaya, pensé que te gustaban los niños y por eso necesitas protegerlos a todos"

"Y una mierda, al mocoso rubio solo le cuido las espaldas por órdenes"

Sentía como poco a poco su dolor de cabeza comenzaba a disminuir, al parecer esta vez no necesitaría automedicarse para poder sentirse mejor.

"¿Y mi hermano? Yo no te pedí que lo cuidaras "

"Solo lo hice como un favor, ahora envíame un cheque o un Rolex, cualquiera sirve"

"Vaya, creí que tu corazón era puro y desinteresado"

"…Jódete"

Planeaba continuar molestándolo de esta forma por un tiempo más, pero decidió que su conversación por mensaje sería aún más divertida si pasaba a ser una cara a cara.

"Oye, ven a mi casa"

"¡¿Que?!"

"Que vengas a mi casa"

"Me quedó claro la primera vez, pero ni pienses que iré, tengo que seguir trabajando"

"Si lo dices por tu trabajo de niñera no te preocupes, ¿el chico está a esta hora en la escuela cierto? No hay lugar más seguro que ese y solo te tomará un momento estar aquí…no te retendré mucho tiempo, lo prometo"

"…Ok, pero si vuelves a llamarme niñera te dejaré el ojo morado, no creas que no puedo"

"No lo dudo, te espero"

Sin más dejó su teléfono en la pequeña mesita de vidrio que se encontraba a un lado del sofá y se levantó rumbo a la cocina para sacar un par de cervezas. Pasaron cerca de 15 minutos hasta que escuchó el timbre que anunciaba la llegada del hombre por quién estaba esperando. Al abrir la puerta pudo ver la expresión de pocos amigos que este traía.

"No tardaste nada en llegar, ¿tan desesperado estabas por abandonar el trabajo?"

"Cállate"

Antes de invitarlo a entrar el otro caminó en dirección hacia el sofá en el que hace unos minutos el mismo se había recostado.

"Bien, ¿y a que se debe el honor de citarme aquí?, ¿te sientes solo o qué?"

Al escucharlo notó rápidamente el tono sarcástico con el que se dirigía a él, usualmente las personas lo pensarían varias veces antes de siquiera mirarlo de mala manera, esto debido al aspecto intimidante que proyectaba, el cual se había encargado de cultivar desde su infancia. Caminó lentamente hacia donde el otro se encontraba, se sentó nuevamente en el sofá, tomó las cervezas que había dejado al lado de su teléfono y mientras habría una le tendió la otra a su acompañante.

"Tal vez si me sintiera solo"

"No digas cosas asquerosas"

Acepta la cerveza y sin problemas la abre y se sirve un gran trago, luego cierra los ojos unos segundos mientras suspira.

"Pareces cansado, ¿no será que la pelea con los tipos que mencionaste te dejó sin energía?"

"No quiero escuchar tus estupideces, solo vine aquí para que me pagues por salvarle el culo a tu hermano"

"Ya dije que nunca te ordene que lo hicieras, de todos modos, no diste grandes detalles sobre lo que hiciste con ellos, ¿en verdad no mataste a nadie? Se que eres una fiera cuando entras en acción"

Ante mi último comentario puedo notar como este torna los ojos en blanco mientras vuelve a suspirar.

"Ya te dije que solo los golpeé… quedaron con hematomas, cortes y varias costillas y narices rotas, pero fuera de eso nada grave, esos idiotas merecían mucho más que eso, pero no quería llamar la atención de los transeúntes que se encontraban en los alrededores"

Al decir aquello bebe un sorbo más de su cerveza y deja la botella aún llena en la mesa, escucharlo hablar de esos tipos le recordó que ahora el también tendría que estar atento a ellos.

"Me alegro de que no los mataras, ya que el que debe terminar los asuntos con ellos seré yo"

"….."

"¿Que pasa?

"Nada, es solo que pensé que ya no te involucrarías, dudo que tu hermano vuelva a relacionarse con esos tipos"

"Pues…digamos que ahora tengo que hacerme cargo de ellos por petición de él, no desea que esos hombres se vuelvan a acercar a su amigo"

"Parece que tu hermano es alguien mucho más considerado que cierto señor mayor que conozco"

"Solo tengo 27 años"

"Nunca dije que hablaba de ti"

"…"

"Bien, creo que mejor vuelvo al trabajo, te dejo el resto de la botella, no quiero terminar ebrio en horas de servicio"

Mira de reojo su reloj Rolex que traía consigo y se percata que casi es medio día, a lo que una idea atraviesa su cabeza.

"Hey, quédate un rato más, podemos comer algo"

"…No…no, está bien"

"insisto"

"NO"

"¿Qué pasa con esa negativa tan desesperada?"

"Pues que si eres tú el que cocina mejor me marcho de inmediato, no creas que no recuerdo el peligro público en el que te conviertes al entrar a una cocina"

Lo que decía era cierto, hace tres años atrás ya lo había invitado a comer a su casa y en su intento por hacer algo terminó por hacer explotar un microondas al poner un huevo dentro.

"Ok, ¡lo entiendo!, no era necesaria esa mueca de espanto…en cualquier caso en ningún momento insinué que el que cocinaría sería yo"

"De acuerdo, me marcho"

Al momento en que el otro se puso en pie para dirigirse a la puerta logró cogerlo de la muñeca para impedir que se marchara, fue ahí que se dio cuenta lo impulsivo que había sido este acto, pero a pesar de ello no apartó su agarre.

"Solo…quédate unos minutos más…llamaré al personal de servicio para que preparen algo, tan solo…no te vayas todavía".

Su tono parecía algo desesperado y en parte así era como se sentía, sabía que una vez que el contrario se marchara quedaría nuevamente el solo junto con sus pensamientos, además también tendría que llamar pronto a su padre para darle la noticia de la visita de He Tian, sin contar otros innumerables asuntos que debe discutir con su jefe. Son todas situaciones que llevaba lidiando desde hace bastante tiempo pero que aún así al llegar la noche se preguntaba si realmente esa era la forma en la que quería seguir viviendo su vida. En ocasiones sentía algo de envidia por su hermano, ya que a pesar de que el también había sufrido muchas carencias de afecto por parte de su familia y que en su corta edad ya tenía que enfrentar muchas cosas el solo, aún así, podía decir que tenía la libertad de contar con momentos para distraerse y de charlar con un amigo, como aquel chico pelirrojo, además su vida aún no estaba inmersa en el submundo obscuro como la suya. Tan solo necesitaba charlar y estar con alguien que no fuera su padre o su jefe, y con el único con el que lograba sentirse mejor es con Qiu, tal vez sea porque el a diferencia del resto no temía hablarle directamente y además lo hacía sin miedo, esas cualidades sumado a su personalidad salvaje eran algo que desde que lo conoció le ha llamado la atención.

"…Diles que incluyan un gran filete e ingredientes de calidad, si huele bien me quedaré"

Esas palabras eran todo lo que necesitaba para animarlo, de manera inconsciente se forma una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"Dios…no vuelvas a hacer eso…"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Ese…intento de sonrisa, no lo hagas de nuevo, ¡es perturbador y se te desfigura la cara! …y además… ¡suelta mi mano!

"Ah…pero esta no es tu mano, es tu muñeca, aunque si quieres que sujete tu mano solo dilo, por mí no hay problema"

"Muérete"

Al decir esto último nota como desvía la mirada, sin duda apreciaba estos momentos cada vez más, y mientras tuviera la oportunidad de experimentar todas estas sensaciones, tal vez no sería tan mala la vida que le había tocado.

N/A: Este es el primer fic que escribo y me atrevo a publicar, trate de hacerlo lo mejor que pude y que la redacción y ortografía estén lo más correctamente posible, me disculpo de antemano si es que alguien se perdió, no le gustó, se aburrió, lo odió (?).

Quise escribir sobre este par porque a pesar de sus pocas apariciones me encantan, y lamentablemente es muy poco el material que he encontrado de ambos tanto en fics como fanarts...  
Siento que mi representación de Cheng y Qiu más bien parece una de He Tian y Mo :') pero lo hice porque de verdad me recuerdan mucho a esos dos~


End file.
